One Second Too Late
by unknownfangirl10
Summary: What if Leo had arrived a moment later than he did and land on Sebastian right before he was about to finish Chase? What would have happened to Chase? How would this have ended? (One-Shot)


**~I do not own Lab Rats~**

"You ready to give up yet?" Sebastian asks as his clashes his laser pitchfork against Chase's laser bo-staff.

"I could do this all day," Chase retaliates while resisting Sebastian's move.

"Trust me, you won't last that long," Sebastian blocks Chase's move and knocks him down. Chase tries to hit him, but Sebastian blocks it and causes Chase's bo-staff to dis-ignite.

Sebastian raises his pitchfork, thrusts it down, and plunges it into Chase's skin. Chase's screams are out-lived when other screaming comes from above, and Leo drops from the ceiling. This causes the pitchfork to dislodge from Chase, and he has to bite his tongue from screaming again.

"Yes, three rooms later, but I finally got it!" Leo cheers, but then quickly brings his attention to Chase on the floor. "Chase!" Leo rushes to his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chase smoothly lies through the burning pain in his side.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks with worry as he looks at Chase's wound.

"Yeah, it looks worse than it really is."

"Okay..." Leo goes with it as there is still a fight going on. He gives Chase a hand and helps him up, but he can't help but notice Chase cringe.

"Ha, now it's four against three, wait," Adam stops to think. "Oh yeah, I'm right this time!"

Bree and Chase work together to easily take down Lexi, and Adam and Leo do the same to Tank. Only Sebastian remains, but Chase realizes that he's going to overload his chip by using multiple bionics at once. They all trick Sebastian into continuously doing it, and his chip soon overloads, knocking him out.

"Wait, what about Mr. Davenport?" Bree asks frantically.

"Quick, check the feed!" Chase commands and they all rush over to the console. Bree opens up the feed, but it's all static. Chase instantly yells, "Mr. Davenport!"

"Why can't we see anything?" Adam asks confused.

"The oxygen level in the hydro-loop's at," Leo starts, but his expression instantly saddens, "zero."

"Would you stop sweating on me?!" Mr. Davenport's voice suddenly sounds.

"That's not sweat, my mayo packets exploded," Principal Perry answers back as they come into view. Mr. Davenport groans at her answer.

"You're alive!" Chase says surprised.

"But how did you escape?" Bree asks confused.

"Found an emergency escape pod in the hydro-loop, who knew?" Principal Perry answers with surprise.

"Yeah, I _really_ need to start attending those safety meetings..." Mr. Davenport trails off at the end and eyes Chase. He barely has a chance to react as Chase slumps forward, and he catches him in the nick of time. "Whoa!"

"Chase!" Bree yells in surprise as she rushes down to his side.

"What did I miss?" Mr. Davenport looks over Chase, and his eyes find the injury slightly hidden on his side. The whole area is now stained red, and it continues to gush blood.

"I knew it!" Leo yells and slightly narrows his eyes.

"What did you know?" Bree asks.

"Well, Sebastian injured Chase with his laser pitchfork, but Chase said he was fine."

"And you believed him?" Bree asks as she rises to her feet.

"In my defense, we were in the middle of a battle, and I was more focused on fighting for our lives!" Leo yells back, but Bree still gives him a glare.

"Stop fighting you two, can't you tell that Principal Perry is having a mayo problem," Adam points out. He steps over to Perry and 'comforts' her, but she shoves him off right away.

"Adam!" Bree and Leo yell together, and then they both give small glares at each other again.

Bree suddenly gives a mischievous smile, and super speeds Leo into the wall. The force of Leo hitting the wall so fast, it creates a crack that leads up to the ceiling and to a light fixture. The light sways a little, before falling from the ceiling straight for Chase.

Luckily, Adam is somehow able to catch it, inches from Chase. Mr. Davenport lets out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Guys!" Mr. Davenport yells in frustration. "Can you two put your petty argument aside for a little while? Your brother's hurt, and you just stand there fighting and almost injuring him even more." Leo and Bree's expressions soften and they look down. "Good, now Adam, can you please pick up Chase, carefully?"

"What, oh sure," Adam moves away from Principal Perry and sloppily picks up Chase, causing Chase to make a small groan.

"Adam, I said carefully!" Mr. Davenport yells at him.

"Oops," Adam shrugs, making Chase jostle more in his arms.

"Adam!" Mr. Davenport combs his fingers through his hair and sighs. "Let's just take him to the medic." He directs for Adam to go first, and the rest follow behind, minus Principal Perry.

Mr. Davenport suddenly stops Bree and Leo from entering the infirmary as they arrive.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Leo asks.

"Why don't you two go back to the others and try to sort things out?"

"But we want to know if Chase is going to be okay," Bree says while trying to look over Mr. Davenport's shoulder, but she's too short.

"I'll make sure to let you if anything happens, alright?"

"But-"

 _"Alright!?"_

Bree and Leo both exchange glances before sighing, "Alright."

"Thank you, I'll come help you explain as soon as the whole Chase situation gets sorted out."

"What about Sebastian, Lexi, and Tank?" Leo remembers.

"Oh, Perry will take care of them, and I'll take out their bionics before I come help you two." Mr. Davenport glances over his shoulder and watches Adam carelessly carry Chase to the bed he's directed to. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

Bree and Leo give weird looks to Mr. Davenport before leaving together.

"Adam, I told you to be careful!" Mr. Davenport yells at Adam as he enters the infirmary.

"And so, the reason Mr. Davenport didn't tell you guys about Krane, was because he was trying to protect you," Bree explains. "Just like he was trying to protect the three of us when he didn't tell us that Douglas was our real creator. Mr. Davenport was just looking out for you. Does this all make sense?" All the students nod in understanding.

Bree and Leo both share smiles, even though on the inside they are filled with worry.

"Alright, now you all have some free time until further noticed," Bree finishes and all the students disperse. "Come on," Bree starts to walk away quickly and gestures for Leo to follow.

"Where are we going?" Leo asks confused.

"To see Chase of course," Bree answers in an obvious tone as she comes to a halt.

"Aren't we supposed to wait for Big D?"

"I don't think so, he never came to help, so I think we can go back."

"Okay..." Leo answers a little skeptical.

"Fine, I'll go and you can stay." Bree starts to walk away, but Leo yells after her.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." Bree smiles knowing that's what he was going to do, and she waits a moment for Leo to reach her, before leaving again.

"Thanks for the help," Bree says sarcastically as soon as she sees Mr. Davenport. She eyes him with a fake anger in her, and she watches as he takes a deep breath and straightens up before answering.

"Sorry, I had to remove their chips," Mr. Davenport gestures toward the unconscious bodies of Sebastian, Lexi, and Tank, as they are being hauled away by Perry.

"Right, I forgot," Bree innocently says as she looks at her feet for a second.

"It's fine, so I take that it went okay?" Mr. Davenport asks with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, which isn't much at all.

"Better than okay actually," Leo answers with a bit of cheerfulness in his voice. "But that's not why we came to you."

"How's Chase?" Bree blurts out. Mr. Davenport's hint of happiness suddenly changes into the exact opposite form.

"I don't know yet, he was immediately brought into surgery." Bree's hopeful expression instantly changes as that was not the answer she wanted or hoped for. "I was just about to head back to the infirmary, so I'll come with you. I take it that's where you were planning on going to now?"

"Yeah," Bree says quietly and turns on her heels in the direction of the infirmary.

"Then let's go," Mr. Davenport leads the two while silently wishing for Chase to be alright.

"Mr. Davenport, sir, I was just about to send for you," a nurse greets the three almost frantically. She breathes heavily, as if catching her breath, before continuing. "Your son's out of surgery, and the doctor would like to talk to you. That's all I know."

"Thank you, nurse," Mr. Davenport thanks her. "This way," he gestures with his hand for Bree and Leo to follow him. He leads them to one of the six rooms, where a doctor stops them right before entering.

"Donald, I would like to speak with you first, please," the doctor asks. Bree and Leo are slightly taken back by the fact that the doctor has called Mr. Davenport by his first name, unlike the nurse he had just spoken to.

"Of course Albert," Mr. Davenport willingly accepts the doctor's wishes, but Bree knows that if she was in his position she wouldn't have gone so easily. "Bree, Leo, why don't you two stay here and I'll be right back." Without even glancing back, Mr. Davenport leaves with the doctor.

"That took a lot of guts," Leo comments, and Bree raises an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" She asks Leo a bit puzzled.

"Big D, he didn't even fight to see Chase because he knew he had to do what he was asked to do."

"But he surely would've let him see Chase; I mean he owns this place."

"Yeah, but in normal circumstances they probably wouldn't have if he didn't own the place. I guess he just wants things to be fair."

"I don't understand," Bree says as Leo's explanation only made her more confused.

"Yeah, I don't either," Bree sighs and shakes her head at Leo. "Come on, let's see Chase," Bree turns and faces the closed door and puts a shaky hand up.

"What are you waiting for?" Leo asks with impatience.

"I-I can't do this," Bree's hands drops from the door.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just nervous, or scared, I guess..."

"About what?"

"Chase, what if *gulp* what if he's worse than we thought?" Bree asks shakily with tears threatening to fall.

"Well, we don't know until we see, do we?" Leo asks while placing a comforting hand on Bree's shoulder. "I'll open the door if you want," Leo takes the hand he had just placed on Bree's shoulder and reaches for the doorknob with it.

"Wait!" Bree suddenly grabs Leo's wrist. "I want to do it."

"Are you sure?" Leo eyes her before bringing his arm down when Bree releases her grip.

"Yes," Bree answers as steady as she can. Before she can do anything, the door opens in front of them, and a tall figure almost knocks them over.

"Hey! Watch where your- Adam?" Bree asks in surprise.

"Adam!" Leo says cheerfully, but his expression immediately morphs into a serious one. "How is he?"

"How's who?" Adam asks completely confused.

"Chase!" Bree yells in frustration.

"Oh! Well, he's short, so there's that, I don't know what I would consider that..." Adam trails off in thought.

"Ugh, never mind!" Bree yells, shoves Adam out of the way, and bursts through the door. To say the least, she's shocked by what she finds.

"Are you sure?" Mr. Davenport asks for probably the hundredth time with tears welding up in his eyes, and the doctor can only nod again.

"Look, there isn't anything else we can do," the doctor says while watching Mr. Davenport's reaction to the news.

"I guess all that's left is for me to see him," Mr. Davenport says as he wipes away the tears that had escaped.

"I don't see what else there is _to_ do."

"Thank you, Albert."

"I don't see your reason to thank me, it's my job, but you're welcome I guess. Now go and be with your son."

Mr. Davenport can barely contain himself as he rushes back to the room, and when he arrives, it's just how he expected.

"Hi, Bree," Chase greets weakly from his bed, and Bree breaks out into a run toward her younger brother with a huge smile plastered across her face. She stops herself right before giving him a hug, reminding herself of his injury.

"You can still give me a hug, but be gentle, unlike Adam." Chase gives Bree a small smile before she carefully gives him a hug, which Chase happily returns.

When they release each other, Chase only has a second before Leo gives him one as well. As they break apart, Bree has to hold Adam back from rushing forward to give Chase another bone-crushing hug, which could actually break some bones in Chase's case right now.

"Aw, I want to give Chasey a hug," Adam complains as hug sulks into a chair by the door.

"Sorry Adam, we don't want to risk hurting Chase anymore, especially with the hugs you like to give." Bree apologizes, but that doesn't stop Adam's sulking, it only lessens it. Bree sighs and turns her attention back to Chase, who is talking to Leo.

"So Chase, how bad does it hurt?" Leo asks with curiosity.

"Not too bad, it's mainly just sore now, it was a lot worse before the surgery, obviously." Chase jokes, and is glad when he is met by a series of chuckles. "So, where's Mr. Davenport?" Chase asks as he looks over by the door.

"Oh, he's just talking with the doctor," Bree answers.

"Oh..." Chase says in a bit of a saddened tone.

"But he should be here any minute," Bree quickly adds, hoping to bring Chase's spirit back up.

"Okay," it doesn't work. Chase plays with the sheet on his bed and an awkward silence fills the room. "So, what's going on with Sebastian, Lexi, and Tank?"

"Oh, Mr. Davenport removed their bionics and Perry took care of the rest," Leo answers.

"Yeah, and while they did that, Leo and I took care of things with the other students," Bree explains. "So, we're in the clear now."

"Good, good..." Chase trails off, leaving another awkward silence in the room.

"Chase!" At the sound of his name, Chase's attention is immediately drawn to the door, where Mr. Davenport stands. He walks quickly towards his son, and the rest of his children back away to give them space.

"Mr. Davenport," Chase smiles as he is greeted with a soft hug. He is grateful by the warm and welcoming embrace, unlike Adam's bone-crushing one from before.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Mr. Davenport releases Chase but stays close. "You have no idea how glad I was when I found out you were okay. I was so worried when I saw you pass out right in front of me."

"You didn't have a reason to worry, I always pull through," Chase says with confident.

"Chase," Mr. Davenport sighs, "I don't want you to think that since you're bionic that you're invincible; no one is, and you definitely aren't. This was a lot more serious than you may have thought, Chase. I wasn't sure if you were going to make it at first, you were seriously hurt. Also, you kept fighting even though you were hurt, and that just made it worse, you should know better."

"Okay, so are you happy or are you mad? Because I'll I'm hearing is a lecture," Chase asks as he slowly sinks into his spot.

"Chase, I'm relieved you're okay, and the way you were hurt wasn't your fault. It got worse than it should've gotten, and that _is_ your fault." Mr. Davenport's serious loo suddenly turns into smile. "But I'm happy you're alright, and I don't know how I would live with myself if you weren't."

"Why? It's not your fault," Chase looks at him confused.

"In some way it is, but that's not important right now. What is, is that you're going to be fine," Mr. Davenport pulls Chase into another hug, which Chase happily returns.

Chase looks at his siblings and smiles. He gestures with his hand to join the hug, which they all happily do. He knows that no matter what he will always be there for them, and they will always be there for him.

 **A/N: Today is the 2 year anniversary of the day I joined this website, and I have been working on this one-shot for a while, but never got around to finishing it. I forced myself to finish it so it could be posted today! I hope you all liked it.**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**


End file.
